Bonds (Fairy Tail x Harry Potter)
by smexyotaku
Summary: Natsu has been frozen in Crystal for over 3000 years, waiting to be released. his guild members froze him in the crystal to protect fiore from E.N.D. Natsu did not go unmissed, his absence left a hole in the hearts of his guild mates, especially a certain Celestial Wizard. Natsu, After being found by Albus Dumbledore, is now a teacher at Hogwarts. Though his past still haunts him..
1. Authors Note

**Haaaaaay! Guess whos bored? This crazy gal!** **So basically, here i am with a story stuck in my head listening to Rockabye by Anne marie and jumping in fright because it's storming like all hell is loose.** **And so, I shall write stuff to make myself feel better!** **Im also gonna try writing in a different style then I'm used to, meaning like any normal author and NOT like a 4th grader.** **Except I wont use all those crazy : ; ' - ; * ) ( thingies where I feel they dont** **belong.** **(_#@$":££=¥2£3[}\\}{\~}{\7852{•\£$%/$_%£6** **Okay, Maybe just a lil'.** **Anyways, Im having trouble with my Wifi so I wont publish the next chapter for a** **couple hours or so, of course it might only be an hour, I can never tell.** **WOW, I NEED TO STOP RAMBLING AND GET WRITING. SEE YALL LATER.**

 **~smexyotaku**


	2. Prologue

Screams, thats all Natsu could hear. Though its not like he can do anything about it.

 _No, I cant afford to think like that._ The Pink haired Dragon Slayer thought to himself.

 _What can I do? Ive been fighting this whole time. its useless..._ _URG! STOP THINKING LIKE THIS NATSU!_ Natsu clawed at the prison that was his mind, struggling to break free.

He paused, a dreadful feeling creeping into his gut, he looked out of his demonic

eyes and his stomach dropped.

 _No, please, Not her..._ He struggled even more, yelling and cursing, trying to stop himself.

But he couldn't.

She stood tall, not backing down, not even blinking.

"Natsu... I know you're in there, we all miss you, please come back." She said, a

small smile playing on her lips.

 _No..._ Natsu thought, little did he know, his thoughts came out of the demons mouth.

"Please Lucy, Go, I can't control myself..." Natsu struggled to speak through the demons control on his lips.

"I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you..." He whispered, every word sounding distant and forced through his lungs, those lungs that never belonged to him,

only to E.N.D.

But his heart always belonged to her, Never the monster that he was destined to be.

"I-Im sorry, Natsu. I need to do this..." She lunged foward, grabbing him in a hug.

"L-lucy." He croaked, He could feel her tears on his chest.

"Ill always look for you Natsu..." She whispered.

Natsu felt a sharp pair in his back, but he welcomed it, for it was slowly immobilizing him.

 _At least I won't be able to hurt my guild members any more than I already have..._ The last thing Natsu saw was Lucy's tear streamed face, as his vision faded.

His last thought was...

 _Ill find you someday, Luce._ Little did he know, Lucy had thought something very similar.

 _Ill be waiting for you, Natsu._

 **Hai.** **Sorry this chapter was so short, This is just the prologue. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER. I PWOMISE.**

 **PEACE OUT, NUGGETS.**

 **~smexyotaku**


	3. Chapter One

"What should we do with him, Albus?" An elderly Brunette asked an ancient looking man.

"I'm not sure, Professor. But my best guess would be to take him out of that crystal..." Said Albus Dumbledore, resident Head master of Hogwarts.

"Arent you supposed to be wise? He looks dangerous!" The brunette questioned incredulously.

"Look at his face, McGonagall." Said Albus.

McGonagall gasped

"Eternal saddness lies in his expression. I have a feeling we should hear his story,Im sure its very interesting." Said the old man, A twinkle in his eye.

 **(Not sure what happened up there, its lagging out... Meh.)**

"If you're sure Albus..." Said the stingy professor.

Albus gazed up at the crystal surrounding the one thing.

The one man.

The one Dragon.

The one Demon.

The one Natsu Dragneel.

 **TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP**

 _Urg, My head feels like a boulder..._ Thought Natsu, rubbing his skull.

"Oh, well look whos awake." Natsu look to his right to see an old man, maybe even as old as Makarov.

"Whaddya mean? I was asleep?" Natsu asked the old man.

"Well, I wouldnt say _asleep._ but you were unconscious." He answered.

 _Huh...?_ Natsu thought to himself, then he remembered.

Albus saw that same look on the young mans face as he had a couple weeks ago, Before the Hogwarts staff members and teachers had dug Natsu out of the crystal.

All Natsu's memories came flooding back to him all at once.

He fell back to his infirmary bed, shaking slightly.

"My dear boy, What is the matter?" Asked Dumbledore gently.

Natsu didnt have the strength nor courage to speak, he only shook his head.

"You do not have to share now, Child. But I am always free to hear your story."

Dumbledore said as he stood and walked out of the room, only pausing to say...

"Get some more sleep, I can tell you're gonna need it."

Before Albus left, Natsu spoke.

"My name isn't Child, Or boy. Its Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Natsu mumbled.

Dumbledore smiled. then left, leaving Natsu alone with his thoughts.

His terrible thoughts...

 **TINESKIPTIMESKIP TINESKIPTIMESKIP**

 **I do way to many Timeskips...**

Natsu was awoken by a nurse, nudging his shoulder.

"Up, up now! The headmaster wishes to see you!" She said irritability.

"Okay, okay, Im getting up..." Natsu croaked.

"Ill take you to his office, But first, Put these on." She handed him an outfit made of mostly black cloth, and a brown scarf.

 _Hold on..._

"Wheres my scarf?!?" He yelled as he sat up, scrambling of of bed.

"Ah! Sit back down you imbecile! I have it over here! Dont need to be so hasty!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed, Rushing to get Natsu's scarf from a nearby closet.

When she finished rummaging through baskets, throwing medicine bottles and tossing a cat out of the closet, she pulled out Natsu's tattered scarf.

"HAHA!" He snached his scarf out of her hands and snuggled it like a little kid.

"Urg, Men." The nurse grumbled. She opened the huge oak doors and lead Natsu to Dumbledores office.

Stopping only to let Natsu marvel at the people moving in the painting and how high the ceiling was.

When they reached the golden doors leading to Albus's office, Madame Pomfrey barged right in.

"Here is the boy, Now dont bother me again, Albus. I have patients to tend to!" She said irritability.

"Thank you, Pomfrey." Dumbledore said with a small smile.

Natsu watched at Pomfrey barged back out and again and heard her stomp all the way back to the infirmary. Also learning his super hearing still worked.

"So, Natsu, Where are you from?" Albus asked, while Natsu was looking in wonder at the flame coloured bird in the cage.

"Whut? Oh, Fiore." Natsu said, still looking at the cool bird.

"Fiore...?" Albus asked, egging Natsu on.

"Fiore, Earthland, Duh." Natsu said, rolling his eyes.

Albus looked very confused for a moment, then got up from his chair and went to one of his numerous bookshelves.

He took out a very dusty, very old book and set it on his desk.

"Okay, Natsu. I would like for you to read this book to me, right here right now. and tell me the parts you recognize." Albus slid the stinky book over to Natsu.

Natsu opened the book and read through the first page.

"Im confused, This all just happened recently... Why does it say it happened so long ago...?" Natsu said half to himself and half to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sighed. "I was afraid this was going to be your reaction." He took a deep breath. "Natsu, You arent in your time anymore, as of now the year is 1992, You are from the X years, Am I correct?" Albus asked.

Natsu sat there for a moment, thinking. which is hard because he doesnt think a lot.

"Hold on... are you saying Ive been in that... _thing_ for 3000 years...?" Natsu asked, realization hitting him like a brick.

"Yes. I am sorry Natsu, But you are now in the future." Albus said ominously.

Natsu almost fell off his chair, all his memories, all his life, all his friends...

They were all dead by now, Only Natsu was left.

Lucy...

"Are you alright, Natsu?" Dumbledore asked, concerned.

In that moment, Natsu made a decision.

He wouldn't forget about his friends, Never in a million years, but he had to move on with his life.

"Whats your name?" Natsu asked Dumbledore.

"Albus Frederick Dumbledore, - **Is that his full name?** -"

"Okay, Alpus, I plan to get on with my life, You got any job I could have?" Natsu asked, getting Albus's name wrong.

"Hmmm... Why yes, I have a question though..." Albus said, staring down his crooked nose at Natsu.

"Can you teach?"

 **OH, IM SO PROUD.**

 **THIS TOOK SOOOOO LONG TO WRITE. IVE NEVER WRITTEN _ANYTHING_ THIS LONG.**

 **HOLY MOLEY.**

 **GIMME A SEC TO CALM DOWN.**

 **WHEWWWWW.**

 **Okay! IM GUUD.**

 **Anyways! See ya'll next chapter, hopefully I'll be able to update at least once a week, maybe once every two weeks.**

 **I think I'm gonna have alotta fun with this book :3**

 **PEACE OUT PEEPS.**

 **~smexyotaku**


	4. Chapter Two

**_Three Months_ _Later_**

Natsu walked down the gigantic corridor to his classroom, taking in all the paintings

instead of hurrying to the class he was late for.

 _I probably should hurry since this is my first time teaching any classes and first impressions always matter, at least that what Lucy says..._

 _Lucy..._

Natsu shook his head. _Now is not the time!_

He hurried down the stairs and burst into the classroom, startling more than a few students.

He walked up to his desk and faced the children.

"Yo! I'm your new Dragon and Mythical Reptiles teacher! And I'd appreciate it if you

all keep your shit together and _not_ be an asshole. understand?" He said, not once dropping the smile on his face.

Some of the kids looked surprised at his language while others giggled at his expression, some girls blushed at his handsome features.

Dont know why doe.

"Ahem, Excuse me professor, But we were never told we had a Dragon and Mythical reptiles teacher, I havent even seen you at dinner yet..." Said a bushy brown haired girl, a small frown on her face.

"Whoops, Guess I never had the time to get to dinner, Im a busy guy." Natsu said as he shrugged.

The girl furrowed her eyebrows but didnt say anything else.

"Now, Ill take a role call, Neville Longbottom?" Natsu snorted as he said Neville's name. "Whew, I feel bad for you man." He said under his breath as Neville raised his hand half heartedly.

"Hermione Granger?" Natsu called, Looking at the students.

"Present." Said the bushy haired girl from before.

"Okay, Susan Bonnes?" A red haired Hufflepuff girl raised her hand.

"Im here." She squeaked, blushing slightly.

He nodded and continued saying names until he reached a certain name and hesitated.

"Harry Potter?" He asked.

"Here." Said a boy with glasses and green eyes.

Natsu smiled knowingly at the boy, then crossed his name out.

"Ron Weasley?" Natsu asked, inwardly chuckling at yet another odd name.

Instead of a "Here." he got a "Why is your hair pink?"

He glared at the red haired boy who had uttered the filthy question.

"Why is your hair orange?" Natsu retorted.

"Its not orange its red!" The boy said defensively.

"Well _my_ hair is _salmon!_ NOT PINK." Natsu said, scrunching up his face in anger.

"Ill say it again, Is Ron Weasley present?" He sighed.

"Present..." Grumbled the _orange haired_ boy.

Natsu put the paper he was crossing names out on back on his desk.

"Now, Can anyone tell me the difference between a Black toed leaping dragon and a Padagonian Orange belly?" He asked the students.

Hermione raised her hand unsteadily, as if she didnt quite know the answer, which is strange be cause she _always_ knows the answer.

"The belly of the Leaping Dragon is white, while the Padagonians is Orange...?" She said, unsure.

"Hmm, Not quite. but its close. The leaping dragon has a _green_ belly, not a white one." Natsu said, Smiling at Hermione.

After quizzing the students for a little while. Natsu got a mischievous smile on.

"Now, We've been doing _boring_ stuff, haven't we? I think its time we did something fun..." Natsu said, grinning like a madman.

Some of the children got scared, other got excited.

"Like what...?" Asked Ron, Raising a red eyebrow.

"Like this." Natsu smirked as he took a covered cage out from under his desk.

"HAHAHA!" He yelled as tiny yellow Dragons flew out of the cage.

"AHHHH!" The whole class yelled as the Yellow Menaces flew in their hair and nipped at their clothing.

All the while Natsu laughed and laughed and laughed.

He snapped his fingers and the tiny dragons suddenly fell to the floor and started snoring softly.

"H-how'd you do that?" Asked Harry, his glasses crooked of his face.

"Magic." Natsu waved his hands as he widened his eyes.

The bell rang and the students either left the classroom laughing, rolling their eyes or raving about the new teacher.

 **OTAKU IS TIRED. OTAKU GO SLEEP SLEEP NOW.**

 **BAI BAI PEEPLES.**

 **OTAKU IS NOT GONNA CHECK THIS CHAPTER FOR SPELLING ERRORS OR ANYTHJNG LIKE THAT SO DONT EXPECT ANYTHING FANCU.**

 **BAI BOO AGAIN.**

 **~smexyotaku**


	5. Chapter Three

**_At Dinner_**

"So, What do you guys think of the new teacher...?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron, as Harry looked at the wizarding magazine called Sorcerers Weekly.

"I shink hesh bloody aweshome!" Said Ron, Spitting mashed potatoes everywhere.

"Chew, Ron. _Chew."_ Hermione said, Exasperated.

"Anyways, He really is something else, I really like him." Harry said, Looking over his newspaper, The incident at the World Cup playing over and over again on the front page.

"Also, Have you guys heard that Hogwarts is going to host the Triwizard Tournament?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Whats the Triwizard Tournament?" Harry asked.

"Its kind of like a test... But the challenges are different every time. its hosted every

four years." Hermione explained.

"And you win the Triwizard Cup if you win! And your school gets a lot of attention

and stuff!" Ron said, Confusing Harry more than Hermione did.

"The point is, Its a big deal." Hermione said.

"Oh..." Harry mumbled, looking back at his news paper.

Before Harry could get to into the story about the World Cup, Filch burst into the great hall, and went up to Dumbledore.

He mumbled something to Dumbledore and left, Dumbledore following him.

"That was weird..." Harry said, Nobody else seemed to notice anything.

"Hey, Wheres Snape?" Ron asked as he pointed to Snapes empty seat.

"Huh, Im not sure. Maybe he's been fired." Harry said, Half joking.

"Hahaha, Harry." Hermione said sarcastically.

Ron chuckled, Harry smiled into his newspaper

 ** _Snapes Smelly, Damp, Dark Classroom_**

Over the past few months, The teachers and staff members at Hogwarts had been looking for any sign that any of Natsu's guild members might still be alive, But to no avail.

But about half an hour ago, Professor Snape found some very shocking news, In a dusty old potions book.

Dumbledore read aloud the startling chapter in the crusty book, The professors listening very carefully.

"It says, 'Renowned Fiorian Potions Master, Levy Redfox, Discovered the cure for Spinious Syndrome in year X813. Her Husband Gajeel Redfox assisting her with medal work and welding her tools, Helped her find the Lost Temple of Finana in X815, After that expedition, Mr and Mrs Redfox disappeared in X816." Dumbledore stopped reading there.

"I know them! I know them!" Natsu was singing as he danced around the room, oblivious to the sad stares the professors were givinf him. (All except Snape, Whos dead inside.)

"Natsu, It says the disappeared. That means their probably dead." Albus said sadly.

"Nuh Uh! I know them to well to believe that!" He said, Smiling.

"Theyre in the spirit world!" Natsu said, Starting up his dance again.

"Wut." All the teachers said at once.

"Time passes much slower there then it does here! They could be there for... Im no good at math... but a looooong time!" Natsu jumped up and down like a child.

"So you're saying...They might still be alive?" McGonagall said.

"Yup!" Natsu yelled, To excited to keep his voice down.

"Well, Then I guess theres only one thing to do..." Albus said, Smiling mischievously.

"We need to get to the spirit world."

 ** _I SOWWYYYYYYY! Ive been busy! I know people have been blowing up my email and stuff but IM LAZY._**

 ** _Also, I suck at math so the time things are most likely wrong, but im too lazy to fix it..._**

 ** _YOURE WELCOME!_**

 ** _~SMEXYOTAKU_**


	6. AuthorsNote and Explanation(PLEASE READ)

**Hai Guys.** **I bet you're wondering, "Finally, shes updated again! Such a lazy booper..."** **Or something along those lines...** **But other then the main reason for me not updating being that I'm busy and lazy,** **the other reason is that I saw many people in the comment section trying to manipulate and change my story to their own liking.** **1\. No, its my story and Im not changing the plot in its entirety just so that one** **person can have what they want. If you dont like my story then you dont have to** **read it.** **2\. I know that the timeline is a little off, and I plan to fix that soon. But I did see in** **another fanfiction where Lucy goes to the spirit world for three years and in that** **one three years in the spirit world was 400 years in Earthland.** **I didnt actually do that math, so I just trusted the author of that fanfiction was correct. I also stretched the truth a little bit with Levy and Gajeel in the spirit world.** **I wasnt actually planning on everyone being in the spirit world. Just a select couple** **people. (The main protagonists of FT.)** **I wont spoil anything else now. I just needed to clarify all that. k?** **Thank you all for reading this story, and I plan to update soon!** **If you dont have anything nice to say, dont say anything at all. It just makes me update less and makes me feel sad. ;-;** **I love you all! Moumou!**


End file.
